


all dressed up

by rocketsfindplanets (orphan_account)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (just pretty lowkey), Crossdressing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rocketsfindplanets
Summary: He texted Nico in the morning after he showered, as he was starting to get dressed, knowing that he wouldn’t be at peace until he got it off of his chest.Hey saw a pic of you last night? Dress, converse, wig… sound familiar?





	all dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> [um its been a while so in case you havent seen this, this is what spurred this entire fic LMAO](https://i.imgur.com/r1DWwOd.jpg)

Nolan wasn’t sure why he spent so much time on the internet looking up his own name. He knew better than to, of course, but that had never stopped him. He read scouting reports on himself, many of them random people who thought that they somehow knew better than the pros. (That didn’t stop his mind from drifting to the things that they said, sometimes.)

Things really went downhill when he found himself typing in not his own name, but that of a certain recently-drafted New Jersey Devil. He wasn’t really sure what he was looking for.

What he  _ definitely _ wasn’t looking for was an old picture of Nico, in a wig, and a dress, and… Wow, okay, he needed a minute.

Nolan was in bed on his phone when he saw it, reposted by some fan who had found it somewhere and apparently thought that it was amusing. And it was, he supposed, if he ignored the million questions that came to mind when he looked at it.

Even whenever he closed the hell out of that tab and put his phone down for a minute, he couldn’t get it out of his head. Nico… well, he was a mess in the picture, really. That still wasn’t enough to get him to stop thinking about it. It’s not like it was hot picture at all,  _ at all_, but Nico, lipstick on, wearing knee high socks…  _ that _ was enough to keep his mind busy late into the night.

The next day, all Nolan wanted was to be with his boyfriend, to hold him against the wall and press bruising kisses to his mouth and to his skin and to whisper into his ear the things that they could do that night. But no, Nico was over an hour away living the dream in New Jersey.

(Not that he was jealous, because he really wasn’t. He couldn’t have been more happy for him. It was more the constant fear that Nico would find somebody better there in New Jersey, that he would forget all about Philadelphia and Nolan Patrick and late nights in hotel rooms when they had both just been draft prospects. So maybe he was jealous.)

He texted Nico in the morning after he showered, as he was starting to get dressed, knowing that he wouldn’t be at peace until he got it off of his chest.

_ Hey saw a pic of you last night? Dress, converse, wig… sound familiar? _

Nolan wasn’t surprised when he got something back so quickly.

_ From Halloween. Just ignore _

He read the message a few times, tugging on a shirt as he thought about it. If he could just ignore it, this wasn’t a conversation that they would be having, he thought.

_ No, it was good. You looked good. _

Nolan ran a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror, trying to make himself presentable. Then, not waiting for another text, he sat down on his bed and hit call. It barely rung once before Nico picked up.

“ _Nolan. _  I don’t know if you think it’s funny–”

“Hey, hey. I’m not kidding, okay?” Even though he couldn’t see him, Nolan could perfectly picture the colour rising in Nico’s cheeks. He could feel the red in his own, which was nothing new at that point, especially when it came to Nico Hischier.

“Nolan…”

“Are you free tonight? I know they’re keeping you busy, but we should Skype or something. I want to see you. Can’t stop thinking about you in those socks, wearing lipstick…”

He knew that he was going to have to leave soon, so he should stop thinking about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It was a problem, really, and he knew it. Nolan didn’t really even know what was getting into him; he didn’t usually talk this much, even when it came to sex. This was doing things for him.

“Really?” Nico’s voice was small. “I mean, yeah, I’m free…”

Nolan closed his eyes for a long moment, nodding even though Nico couldn’t see him, either. “Yeah, really. We can talk about  _ that _ later though, okay? I need to start heading out, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

He couldn’t help but to smile. They could really make this work, couldn’t they? They could call all the time, and they could Skype, and he could be in Newark in barely over an hour if he tried. “Me too. See you tonight?”

“See you tonight. Love you.” 

“I love you too, Nolan.”

Nolan hung up after that, because he knew that Nico didn’t like to have to be the one to end it, and pocketed his phone, looking over himself again in the mirror. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

 

He only made it about an hour, from then, before he was texting Nico again. Nico was probably out doing another publicity thing for the Devils, or getting ready to. Nolan wondered, distantly, if he would block him by the end of the day, because if he wanted his boyfriend, he was going to do his best to get that.

_ I bet you’d look so pretty, wearing just a pair of long socks like that. _

Nico didn’t text back, so Nolan took it upon himself to keep the conversation going.

_ You’d like to do that huh, get all dressed up just for me? I thought the lipstick was nice too. So pretty. _

This was new, too. Nolan thought about Nico all the time, but he didn’t often voice those thoughts to him, because he wanted their relationship to be more than that. He wasn’t sure what it was, now; maybe it was finally settling in that this was it, he was a Flyer and Nico was a Devil, there were no more draft prospect functions for them to room together at. If this was their reality, he wasn’t going to stop himself from making the most of it.

_ You’re so hot, look good no matter what you wear. I want you so bad. _

He kept it up through the day, finding himself typing out a message anytime he was bored. He was lucky enough that after a quick dinner, he got a break. Nolan found himself in bed shrugging his pants off almost as soon as he got the chance, closing his eyes and imagining Nico there with him.

By the time he was done, panting and staring up at the ceiling, he had a text back.

_ Fuck you _

Nolan just smiled breathlessly, sending back a picture of himself that was at least mostly decent. Nico didn’t respond again, but he didn’t have to.

 

 

 

 

_ I’m really sorry _

Nolan had to read Nico’s texts a few times over, letting out a frustrated groan into his pillow as he considered it. It was no big deal, Nico just had to be out a bit later than anticipated, he was the first overall draft pick, it was to be expected.

He just really, really wished that it was on any other night.

_ No, it’s definitely okay. Tomorrow for sure. _

Nolan forced himself to go to bed early, still frustrated, but not knowing what else to do about it. Nico wasn’t going to get to rest until late anyway, he didn’t want to ask him to stay up later just to talk to him. Tomorrow was fine. It was going to have to be.

(He did come again that night, though, looking at pictures of Nico that he had saved on his phone. He couldn’t deny himself that.)

 

 

 

 

“I would give anything to kiss you right now. Push you against the door, pulling on your hair, kissing you until your lips are red…”

He swore that he could hear Nico whine. “Nolan, not right now.”

“Hold you down by your hips, just how you like. I’d make you come so hard if you were here, right now.”

Nolan had never realised how long  _ barely over an hour _ could seem. Nico felt so far away.

“Fuck, Nolan, I have to go.”

“Tonight?”

“Definitely tonight. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Nolan hummed his agreement. “Have a good day, alright?” As if he wasn’t grinding up against his hand, looking up through half-shut eyes.

“You too.”

Nolan moaned at how breathless Nico sounded. Less than a day and he would see him; he would make it. He hung up and abandoned his phone on the corner of his bed, sure that thoughts of Nico would be enough to get him through the day. If they kept calling like this every morning, maybe things would be okay.

 

 

 

 

_ Okay I’m gonna call now. _

Making it through the rest of the day was one of the hardest things that Nolan had ever done, and he had just been the second overall pick in the NHL Entry Draft.

_ Sounds good _

It was all worth it now, though. Nolan could just let go of all of his frustrations and relax for the night. He would be talking to Nico, and they would almost be able to pretend that things could be normal for them.

He pressed call, sitting back and just smiling, tapping his fingers against his thighs. Whenever Nico answered, he couldn’t help but to grin.

“Nico,” he said, heart melting at the way that Nico looked at him like he was everything. 

(He got it, though; Nico was his everything, too.)

That wasn’t even the thing that he was focused on, though. He easily recognised the black, yellow, and white of a Brandon jersey, and he swore that his heart stopped.

“Hey.” Nico’s cheeks were so delicately flushed, and his hair was wet, and Nolan couldn’t tear his eyes off of him. Nothing new there.

“Is that one of my jerseys?” he asked, trying to hold in a chuckle at the idea, even if there was nothing funny about it. Nico responded by turning in his seat so that the  _ Patrick _ and the  _ 19 _ on the back were clearly visible. Fuck. Seeing his name on Nico’s back, claiming him like that… “You’re going to kill me, I hope you know that.”

Nico just smiled. “Not a bad way to die?”

Nolan chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said after a moment.

“It’s barely been a week, we’ve been apart for a lot longer than that.”

He groaned. “I know, but… it’s forever this time, you know?”

Nico nodded. Of course he understood, it couldn’t be any easier for him. He fell quiet after that, just looking at his boyfriend, not knowing what to say.

“Nolan?”

He smiled slightly. “Sorry, I’m fine… I just…”

“I know. We can talk later, okay? About how this is going to work. I have something that might make you feel better right now, though.”

He rose an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. “Alright.”

Nico nodded slightly, seeming a bit nervous. “So, I went out shopping last night…” Nolan couldn’t possibly imagine what it was, brow furrowing as he tried to think.

Nico answered that question by standing up and stepping back.

Nolan noticed a lot of things all at once right then, most importantly that yeah, he was definitely into this.

(As if he hadn’t already known.)

The Swiss boy was wearing a black pair of shorts that were barely visible past the bottom hem of the jersey, something that he would never be caught in in public. Nolan wondered why he owned them but that was hardly important because the black socks that he was wearing went up to thighs, and—

“You like it?”

Nolan couldn’t find any words for a long, long moment, something that was rather unusual for him. “Yeah,” he did finally manage to say. “I like it.”

“I told you, after _yesterday_ , I went out shopping… I didn’t think that you actually meant it, but…”

“Fuck, I actually meant it, I swear.” Nolan tugged a hand through his hair, messy from the day, trying to control the heat rising in him already. “I fucking mean it, you look so beautiful like that.”

He watched as Nico moved his laptop. He was sitting on a bed, trying to position the camera so that Nolan could see his face along with everything else.

“I can’t believe you took one of my jerseys with you, Nico.”

“What was I supposed to do, leave it in Halifax?” Nico asked, tone playful. His fingers played with the waistband of his shorts, purposely teasing. After a moment, he added, quietly, “I miss you, too. I wish you were here.”

And for a moment, just a moment, Nolan almost got up right then and there to drive himself all the way to Newark, New Jersey. He wasn’t sure that his building arousal could wait that long, though.

“I do too baby, I’d take such good care of you if I was there.”

Nolan had kind of planned on doing some actual talking about things, but any hopes of that were gone at this point. It was fine, they had both agreed that they could talk later. Nolan was much more interested in this.

“Have you been thinking about me, Nico? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“You make it hard to think about anything else. I swear somebody’s going to see one of your texts eventually…”

“You’d like that. For everybody to see that you’re mine. That’s why you have that jersey on, isn’t it?”

Nolan didn’t try to stop himself from pushing his pants down, trying to wriggle out of them without having to get up and move his camera.

“You know that if we weren’t hockey players, everybody  _ would _ know. We could do whatever we wanted.”

“I know. I’d do whatever I wanted to you if you were with me right now,” Nolan mumbled, eyes still locked onto Nico. He wanted nothing more than to drag his hands down Nico’s legs, to rub at his thighs as he leaned in and kissed him breathless. He told him as much.

“So much talking today,” Nico chuckled, starting to pull off his own tight shorts, ever so slowly.

“Can you blame me? Can’t help it, with you looking like that.” He wrapped a hand around himself. “I’d make you come so many times, keep touching you until it hurts, just how you like. I could hold your wrists down, kiss your thighs until you were squirming.”

Nico practically whimpered at that, his desire to go slow and tease quickly fading as he went the rest of the way to take the shorts off. Seeing that he wore nothing underneath wasn’t necessarily a surprise but Nolan still let out a groan, moving his hand up and down slowly as he took the sight of his boyfriend in.

“I don’t know how long I’m going to last,” Nico huffed out, lightly dragging his own fingers over his own length. “You’ve been working me up since we last saw each other.”

He let out a small, husky chuckle at that, though his mind was racing, thinking about Nico. So worked up from everything that he’d been sending him, but unable to do anything about it because he was so busy. Nolan marvelled at how good he had it.

“Glad to hear that that’s been working,” he breathed through a smile, eyes shutting for a moment. “I guess you can get used to that. It’ll make it better when we do see each other though, right? You’ll be so desperate for my touch, it’ll be so good.”

He paused for a moment before adding, “Touch yourself, Nico. Pretend I’m there.”

Nico offered a crooked smile, gladly getting a hand on himself, hard, quick.

“ _Nico_. Slow down, tease yourself a bit.”

He didn’t look happy about it but he did, mimicking exactly how Nolan would do it. Nolan groaned at the little whines Nico started letting out, tightening his own fist. He was going to come soon, too, so he couldn’t really blame Nico.

Nico’s touches were light and fleeting, focusing on the tip, rubbing over it, and Nolan is so, so proud of it.

It doesn’t take long for Nolan to come hard into his hand, Nico’s name on his lips.

“Nolan please…” Nico was rock hard and leaking all over himself, beautifully debauched.

“Stroke yourself now,” he murmured, keeping his eyes trained on him. “Slow, still, don’t come yet.”

Nico did as he was told, matching Nolan’s gaze. His face was red, and his breath hitched with each breath, desperate.

“So pretty,” Nolan sighed, pretty sure he could just sit there and shower him in praises all day. “Think you can come like this, taking it slow??”

He gasped and bucked his hips up into his hand, and Nolan took that as a yes.

“Nolan, I can’t, I can’t…” Nico looked close to crying, and fuck if it didn’t get to Nolan.

“Yes, you can,” he said softly, encouraging. “Come on, for me, Nico?”

Nico squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, clearly struggling to maintain the slow pace. He did, though, and Nolan was so proud, and so hopelessly turned on.

Eventually Nico did, desperately grinding up against his hand, and Nolan just let him, listening to the way he gasped out his name like a prayer.

Nolan finally reached for a tissue to wipe himself off, sighing.

“I hate you,” Nico declared after a moment to recover, but his tone was nothing but fond, and a lazy smile was etched onto his lips.

“Mm, bet you do.” Nolan repositioned himself a bit to get comfortable, waiting for Nico to settle down again.

“Mhm.”

And Nolan had planned on talking to him, maybe, but Nico looked so sleepy and cute and he couldn’t imagine trying to keep him awake for too long. “You should get some sleep, baby.”

“Probably.” Nico yawned. “Yeah… yeah.”

“We’re talking about this at some point, though,” Nolan warned, and Nico nodded.

“For sure. It is important.”

“Maybe next time we get to really see each other, I’ll have some presents for you to try out?”

Nico batted his lashes innocently. “Like?”

He laughed. “You’ll see. Thank you for this tonight, Nico.”

“Anytime,” he said with a shrug, and Nolan made a mental note to take him up on that.

“Now get some sleep, okay? I love you. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Love you, too.”

Nolan hung up after that, shutting his laptop and moving it off of his bed so he could lie down how he wanted, stretching out.

He had some shopping to do, that much was for sure. He wasn’t sure anything from a store could beat his jersey, though. Nolan drifted off easily after that, sated and smiling.

Yeah. They really  _ could  _ make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i fucking wrote this in june and i remembered it today so ?????? i have literally NO idea why i didnt post it then but like.. here it is i guess ???????????????


End file.
